


Coached

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenberg spends the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coached

He sends off a quick text to his mom, telling her he's staying over at Danny's house for the night as though he's not here at his coach's house. Coach looks him over for a moment, shaking his head slightly. "Greenberg, you should know better than to wear anything that's gonna take me too long to get off of you."

"Coach, I-" But his lips are covered with strong fingers.

Finstock grins, his eyes half-crazed with lust and maybe something more. "Call me cupcake."


End file.
